themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan
Logan, '''also known as ''Wolverine, ''is a young mutant with a history of violence. He is a founding member of the revived X-Men. ' Description Appearance Logan has blue eyes and long, unruly light brown hair. He is 5'10" and quite muscular. He is noted to be handsome, or even "pretty", by others on occasion, though his personality is often considered a turn-off. He usually wears a Hawaiian shirt, or a plaid shirt over a t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. He tends to wear a number of braclets and a watch on his left hand, to hide the "X" tattoo on his wrist, as well as a number of rings and necklaces. Most notable are the dog tags he commonly wears. Personality Logan is boisterous, crude, funny, mischievous and, in contrast to his fellow X-Men, a little immature. He's shown to be messy, confrontational, and even a little feral; he has some reflexes and habits that are aggressive and a little more animal than man. He is an avid fan of classic rock music, and is known to use crude humor, pop culture references, make sexual innuendos, and indulge in binges of alcohol and cigarettes. Despite being in excellent physical shape, he's got horrible eating habits, preferring greasy, fattening, and otherwise unhealthy food. Logan typically avoids emotional intimacy, preferring to engage with people only on surface level interactions. He dislikes showing his emotions to others, and when facing enemies, he is threatening and determined; he acts sarcastic, rude, and insulting. When fighting or on a mission, Logan is ruthless and aggressive, and even killing is a task he seems to approach enthusiastically, making the the more merciless of the X-Men. In spite of that, he is capable of acknowledging whenever he's going too far. Despite these traits, Logan enjoys the simple things in life, and is very laid back and well disposed in his downtime. He rarely takes the serious situations the X-Men find themselves in seriously, and frequently makes light of them. He frequently (almost exclusively) uses nicknames to refer to other people, though his enemies usually get less flattering names. He values the safety of his friends and innocent civilians above all else. He can be impulsive and arrogant, but is more intelligent and competent than he lets on. He's more likely to exhibit irrational behavior when the people he cares about, like 'Jean,' are in danger. Biography Background Logan doesn't remember much of his past. All he remembers is that he woke up in the desert at sunset in 2015. All he had on him were his dogtags and a postcard from Ontario, Canada. He wandered the desert for a short time before being captured and imprisoned by '''an unknown force. '''He escaped after several months and spent the next two and a half years constantly traveling and doing mercenary work. Four months prior to the start of the campaign, Logan teamed up with '''Blade, Druid, '''and '''Tina Minoru' to hunt a group of vampires '''in St. Louis. The Black King While in a bar in South Carolina, Logan was approached by '''a beautiful woman dressed in white '''who told him that her exclusive employer would like to offer him a opportunity--worth $250,000. He accepted and was taken to Boston, where he was blindfolded and led to an underground casino, and met with the '''Black King in a secret back room. He was offered a quarter-million dollars to assassinate Dr. Charles Xavier. Logan graciously accepted. The rest is history. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine" '' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut" '' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Charles Xavier Despite being hired to kill the guy, Logan has come to respect Xavier a great deal. The man offered Logan another way, another life. He saw something in Logan that not even he did. He's not so sure about the guy's "Great Dream" but he has to hand it to him--he's got conviction. Jean Grey From the first time they met, there's been a strange, unexplained connection between Jean Grey and him. She is a complete unknown to him, and he to her. She seems to possess a great deal of goodness and strength within her, and that's something he respects and admires (not that he'd say that). He's growing quite fond of her, and surprisingly, she's acting as some sort of conscience to him (not that he'd admit it). Northstar Ever since getting accepted into the Xavier School, Northstar has been one of his most vocal critics and antagonists. Northstar has expressed his disdain and mistrust of Logan most vocally of almost everyone at the school, and the two tend to be gruff and territorial with each other. Scott Summers Logan isn't Summers' biggest fan, but he's come to start respecting the runt. The kid's got good battlefield instincts, and he's a confident and competent leader. Scott is also one of the only people at the school to stick up for him beside Jean. Warren Worthington III During Logan's initial attack on the Xavier School, he and the Angel went toe to toe. The resulting fight ended with Logan completely severing Angel's wings, leaving him severely injured and unable to fly. While he's not exactly "sorry" for what he did, he does almost wish that he'd taken it easier on him in hindsight. Character Information Notable Items * Dog Tags * Ontario Postcard * '''X-Men Uniform Abilities * Expert Assassin * Martial Arts: '''Logan seems to have mastered a wide array of hand to hand combat styles. * '''Multilingual: '''Logan is fluent in English, Japanese, Russian, Mandarin, Cheyenne, Lakota, Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi, Swahili, and Arabic. * '''Skilled Tracker * Weapons Expert: '''He is apparently an expert with many guns, blades, explosives, and other weaponry. * '''Vehicle Expert: '''Wolverine has knowledge in the operation of many vehicles, including aircraft and watercraft. Weaknesses * '''Drowning: '''Of the few ways to kill Wolverine, given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. * '''Memory Issues: '''Logan has large periods of life without memories of certain events. As of the current point in the timeline, he only has the last three years in his memory. * '''Sensory Overload: '''One of Wolverine's weaknesses is the fact that his heightened senses could be taken advantage of. Mutant Powers Adamantium Skeleton Not a power, per se, but is is a very important aspect of himself and is tied to his powers in some ways. For reasons currently unknown, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, were laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible metal alloy known as Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones is virtually unbreakable.The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor-sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting through any solid material, though Colossus' organic steel skin seemed able to repel them to an extent. Regenerative Healing Factor Wolverine’s body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and Wolverine seems to have no control over it. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop Wolverine from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. * '''Decelerated Aging: '''In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process; while '''Beast estimates that Logan may be between 16 and 18 years of age, he notes that due to the accelerated healing, he could potentially be much older. * Fatigue Resistance:'''Wolverine is partially resistant to fatigue poisons produced from physical activity. ' * '''Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. It can be accomplish with extraordinary amounts of alcohol, and even then the entire cycle of intoxication and hangover can be completed in mere minutes. * '''Telepathic Resistance: '''Logan seems to be near immune to telepathic effects; both Xavier and Jean have proven unable to psychically-probing him, and he has shown to be incredibly resistant to other psychic effects, such as suggestion, illusions, or hypnosis. Retractable Bone Claws Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. As his skeleton is bonded with adamantium, these claws, too, are bonded with adamantium, making them indestructible and a very potent weapon. Superhuman Senses Wolverine’s super-human senses are much more acute and powerful than those of a human. His most improved senses are sight, hearing and smell. Due to these enhanced senses, Wolverine has claimed he can function in complete darkness as though it were daylight. * '''Hearing: '''Wolverine is capable of hearing sounds from a far greater distance than any human. * '''Sight: '''Wolverine sight is improved, allowing him to see further and in more detail than a normal human. * '''Smell: '''Wolverine’s sense of smell is even more magnified and allows him to recognize and track objects and people just by smell alone. It's difficult to sneak up on him because of this. Trivia * His mutant name, ''Wolverine, ''originates as one of the two names on his dog tags. It was also a name used against him, which he has decided to "take back"; by embracing it, he has made it his own and nobody can use it against him. * His favorite music artist is AC/DC. * Considers himself a Marlboro man. * Logan is terrified of flying. * His blood type is O- .